Le démon de la luxure
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Akashi et Furihata sont en couple. Le problème, c'est que le brun veut faire l'amour avec le rouge mais étant donné qu'il avait entraînement demain, Akashi refuse d'accéder à sa demande. LA solution ? Faire comme Kuroko et jouer avec les nerf de l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles. Le pire, c'est que ça marche ! AkaFuri/Lemon/Yaoi One-Shot


_Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici un OS AkaFuri avec un autre couple qui se cache ! Bon alors j'avoue c'était juste un prétexte pour écrire un lemon. J'ai vu un film hier qui m'avait empêché d'en écrire un mais quelques pages de Like The Beast et une tonne de scan yaoi m'ont permis de m'en sortir ! Merci à eux ! De ce fait je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve prochainement pour la suite de Child Error et de Soundless Voices !_

Le démon de la luxure

« -Kouki, ne cherches pas c'est non. Tu as entraînement demain.

-Sei-chan ! S'il te plaît ! Ca fait cinq mois que j'attends, j'en ai envie !

-Je refuse. Allez, dehors maintenant.

Akashi s'allongea mieux dans le lit de son petit-ami. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Le rouge avait été attiré par le brun et après la fête pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko il l'avait revu. Ils s'étaient vu dans une librairie et recherchaient le même livre. Tout était partit de là. Ils avaient discutés, s'étaient trouvés des points communs, avaient joués au basket de nombreuses fois et avaient finis par s'embrasser puis sortirent ensemble. Furihata était heureux. Il avait appris à connaître Akashi Seijuro et il aimait énormément ce qu'il avait découvert. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils n'avaient toujours pas passé le cap. Furihata voulait se faire sauter par son sexy petit copain ! Il le voulait en lui et maintenant. Il se retourna, montrant son dos à Akashi et bouda. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Kuroko quand ils ont parlés de leurs couples. Le bleuté avait tout fait que pour son mannequin d'amant lui saute dessus et sa dernière tentative avait réussis. Le brun se décida à faire pareil.

Kouki se retourna et se colla tout contre Seijuro. Il se frotta lentement comme un chat avant de lécher le cou pâle du rouge.

-Kouki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Sei-chan… S'il te plaît… Prends-moi… Vite…

Le brun passa sa main droite sur le torse dénudé de son petit-ami et caressa les tétons qui commençaient déjà à durcir. Bonne nouvelle, il faisait de l'effet au rouge sur le plan sexuel. Kouki continua son exploration en descendant sa main sur le ventre de Seijuro avant de descendre jusqu'au sexe déjà bien tendu.

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? Je suis flatté, Sei-chan.

-Arrête ça, Kouki. On ne fera rien ce soir, je te le répète mais tu as entraînement demain.

-Et alors quoi ? Kuroko aussi couche avec Kise Ryouta alors qu'on a entraînement et il joue quand même ! S'il te plaît Sei-chan !

-Je refuse !

-Alors… Je n'ai pas le choix.

Kouki caressa plus vigoureusement le sexe d'Akashi qui s'impatientait de plus en plus. Le brun se délecta des gémissements discrets qui s'échappaient de la gorge de son futur amant. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de les utiliser pour embrasser le torse de Seijuro. Ensuite il lécha les contours des tétons plus que durs avant de les sucer fortement, arrachant à son petit-ami un gémissement rauque. La langue taquine remonta plus haut pour aller se faufiler dans la bouche entre-ouverte du rouge. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Le baiser s'intensifia devenant de plus en plus sauvage au fil des secondes.

-Je vous en prie, faîtes-moi l'amour… Seijuro-sama.

Akashi frissonna. Ce ton, cette façon de l'appeler… Quel démon… Son petit-ami était un vrai démon qui se cachait sous l'apparence d'un ange.

-Seijuro-sama… Seijuro-sama… Seijuro-sama… Prenez-moi… Pitié… Je veux votre queue en moi… Je vous en prie, Seijuro-sama !

Le rouge n'en put plus. Il retourna la situation en sa faveur, retira le bas de pyjama de son brun avant d'enlever le sien et de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup en son petit-ami. Celui-ci hurla de douleur avant de lâcher un cri de pur plaisir quand le pénis de son amant toucha sa prostate. Les coups de reins s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse phénoménale. Kouki enfonça ses ongles dans les omoplates de son amant et le griffa jusqu'à qu'il se mette à saigner. Akashi s'enfonça encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de son brun puis de plus en plus fort. Kouki hurla, griffa, roula des hanches et agrippait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait les hanches de son amant à l'aide de ses jambes.

-Seijuro-sama ! Seijuro-sama ! C'est si bon ! Encore ! Là, encore ! Seijuro-sama ! C'est le meilleur ! Seijuro-sa… SEIJURO-SAMA !

Kouki ne tint plus et jouit entre leurs deux corps alors que Seijuro continuait ses violents coups de butoir. En sentant le brun se resserrer au maximum, il craqua et se libéra à son tour dans l'intimité si étroite de son amant…

-Sei… chan… Je t'aime…

Kouki haletait et avait les yeux vitreux. Seijuro le regarda un instant et se pourlécha les lèvres devant cette vision plus qu'érotique… Il se pencha sur son amant avant de mordre la peau brûlante afin d'y faire un suçon. Il regarda son œuvre avant de sourire sadiquement.

-Kouki… Tu es vraiment un démon de luxure… Comme tu le voulais tellement, je vais te prendre… Tu vas me sentir encore et encore… Tellement profondément que tu auras l'impression d'encre m'avoir en toi demain… Prépare-toi.

-Seijuro-sama…

Ce soir-là, les voisins ne purent dormir de la nuit en entendant d'étranges sons rappelant ceux qui poussaient les animaux en rut…

Le lendemain

-Ah moshi moshi ? Coach, c'est Furihata. Désolé… Kof ! Kof ! Je ne me sens vraiment pas bi… bien… Je pense rester… chez moi… Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! Oui… Merci beaucoup… A demain…

Akashi se réveilla en entendant son petit-ami mentir à sa coach. Le rouge espéra sincèrement qu'elle ne découvre jamais la supercherie.

-Sei-chan ! Bonjour.

Kouki se rallongea dans le lit aux côtés de son petit-ami. Le rouge était extrêmement fatigué alors que le brun semblait au meilleur de sa forme. Finalement, Kuroko avait raison. Les milkshakes à la vanille avaient un vrai pouvoir ! Furihata ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie !

-Kouki… Tu es vraiment un démon…

-Je pense que je le suis moins que Kuroko.

Au loin, à Seirin

-J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour Furihata-kun… Mais bon, vu qu'il n'est pas là je suppose que tout va bien.

-Kuroko ! Dépêche-toi on doit s'entraîner ! Mais à quoi tu penses ?!

-Je pensais m'acheter un milkshake à la vanille puis aller voir Ryouta-kun… On n'a pas entraînement demain si je ne m'abuse…

-Oui… Mais pourquoi faut-il t'acheter un milkshake avant ?

-Je me le demande bien. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est le met préféré des démons ?

-Ha ? »

Et voilà pourquoi Kuroko Tetsuya et Furihata Kouki s'achètent chaque jour plusieurs milkshakes à la vanille.

FIN

 _Et voilà ! Mon tout premier OS AkaFuri. Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de glisser du KiKuro dedans, pardon… Bref, je me suis demandé pourquoi Kuroko aimait tant les milkshakes et j'ai sortit une explication complètement folle ! J'espère que cet os vous aura plut et que vous laisserez une review !_

 _Bye-nii !_


End file.
